


Running like the clouds

by Sorachi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: And finally Yuuri's an angsty angst child who's allergic to a number of things, Crossover, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, May contain dumb decisions, Not until later actually, Oops, Rin and Serena are akabas along with Ray, Rin is adopted, Ruri and Shun are Hiragis, Sort Of, The bracelet girls are kinda splint half between the akabas and hiragis, The yu-boys are brothers, They need love, Yuugo owns a large dog named runner, Yuugo's in a wheelchair, Yuugo-centric, Yuuri drama too I suppose, Yuuto is blind, Yuuya has emotional issues, Zarcs here, accidentally made this about Yuugo tho, nothing new there, there's still a plot I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorachi/pseuds/Sorachi
Summary: In Maiami city there are two types of people, the ones who follow their fate, and the ones who carve their own.Being a turbo duelist has been Yuugo's biggest dream, not even being unable to ride a duel runner has crushed his dreams. If anything, it's only strengthened it.





	Running like the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Yuugo's an odd orphaned kid with a gang for a family, just how odd is something the gang unfortunately, never learns.

Chapter 1: Home part 1

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Accomplishments are not always going to be easy.**

**-Captain obvious (Aka: Me)**

* * *

Satellite is an unfortunate place, mostly old and run down, it is a place considered to be separate from the rest of New Domino city. About half of the people here are unfortunately children, mainly because that's where unwanted children are sent. Mostly children of deceased commons, or of criminals in some shape or form. All as equally unwelcome to the Tops as their forefathers. This is something that children unfortunately learn at an early age in Satellite, in extreme cases, under penalty of death.

It's something that Yuugo also learned, albeit not through personal experience, but through shared stories that were passed around like exciting campfire stories and treated as legend when the occasional "treasure " was the reward. And although these stories were often told as warnings rather than exploits, the young child couldn't help but fantasize his own raiding adventure, just barely being caught before making a daring escape with a prized duel monsters card, the best he could really think of when it came to what he valued as treasure.

It was relatively easy to come by these story telling folk, seeing as Yuugo was part of a group that often raided the Tops for, at the very least, bare necessities that the rich 1% were too stingy to give. Even if it was suppose to be bare necessities, (for the most part) not a soul would complain if the latest card or some game or whatever made it's way down, it was the odd rarity that brightened up the dreary place.

The group called themselves Team New wood, (Named after Jonathan New wood, their leader.) and it consisted of five members, with Yuugo being the little trouble making tag along that somehow wormed his way into the hearts of the five.

"You were probably the loudest damn thing in the area!" One of the members chuckled lightly, waving his hands hysterically to better illustrate just how much he meant what he said, he was a pretty vocal man, always grinning for reason or other, a quality that Yuugo admired and tried to emulate as much as possible, (sometimes leading him into trouble) he had thick spiky black hair with some of it tied in a small pony tail, with blue highlights seemingly randomly speckled throughout his hair, bright blue/green eyes, not unlike Yugo's.

Ralph Red was his name, and if asked a thing about his past, he would simply reply with "I have no past." with a cheeky smirk, no one took him seriously but respected his privacy and in most cases, never asked as second time.

Then there was X, a more cynical type of man with fiery red hair, short cut with long side bangs that were pure white. His eyes were silver, and as cold as the man's heart. "Honestly, a child that age shouldn't be crying in the first place." He grumbled as he poked at the warm campfire, not out of any real need to check for signs of it burning out but more out of just needing something to do, trying to avoid the angry gaze of a pair Jade orbs seemingly burning into the back of his head.

Those eyes belonging to another member of the group, Alice Cross, the kind older sister like figure that was also more tomboyish than girly. Her hair was a soft blonde color, almost white in a way, all cut into a shoulder length Bob. "He was only two at the oldest, it's perfectly fine for an _ABANDONED CHILD_ to cry at that age." She spat with a poison she'd only have towards her "brother" completely disregarding the effect of mentioning the youngest's past.

"And besides." She started, turning back to her cooking that she was holding just above the fire. "You cried way louder when you were a child and didn't stop until you were about six." X simply rolled his eyes and continued to fiddle with the blazing wood. "Whatever." He simply muttered, keeping his eyes peeled for any possible way to escape the group's story time.

"Eheh, but anyway." Ralph started again, attempting to lighten the already growing awkward mood. "Your crying was pretty much the loudest thing in the area, and it took next to forever to find you too." Yuugo listened on with curious eyes, the story wasn't really news to him, having heard it before from Jonathan, but his version was blunt and dull, Ralph managed to breath more life into the tale. Adjusting his over sized shirt for the third time since the story started, the wide eyed child silently wondered if what Alice said about her brother was true. He could hardly imagine a younger X, much less one that would often cry.

Ralph continued on with his story as if the interruption never happened, mentioning how when they finally found the boy that he had immediately hid from them, thus making the mission that much harder. "Some of the folk close by threatened to shoot down whatever was making the noise, so it wasn't like we could just leave ya. Sure, you're a kid but they're a bunch of odd ones, I don't exactly trust em." He added for a bit of suspense, Alice shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the claim. Perhaps it was true to some extent, the locals around that district weren't the most mentally sound people.

Nodding with an understanding look, Yuugo kept his eyes trained on Ralph, eager to hear more about the tale. "Yadda yadda, bla bla. Do you really have to stretch this tale longer than it has too? The little squirt was scared, so we brought ya some food and ya warmed right up to us. Not much of a tale." A young man said as he approached the group, he had had wild baby blue hair, golden eyes and a fairly slim physique. The youngest peered behind him with a pout and miffed brows. "Jona, didja really really have to ruin it? Ralph was just gett'n there." Yuugo whined, clearly upset at the fact that Ralph would no doubt end the story now, Jonathan for some odd reason, never wanted any of them retelling the story. It was strange to say the least, but like a lot of things, none of them really questioned it. 

The leader chuckled lightly at the child, ruffling his deep blue and blonde hair with his free hand as he passed him. He had a bag slung over his shoulders, no doubt full of things he managed to steal from the tops, a man not quite as tall as him soon emerged from the darkness, plain short golden brown hair, some of which was tied up in a small ponytail, he was carrying a bag of his own. He lifted his goggles onto a more comfortable spot on his head, revealing his bright amber eyes and smiled brightly at the group. "We brought back quite a lot this time, since Team Monarch decided to work with us." Alice, who had coincidentally finished cooking as they arrived, gave the shorter male a disbelieving stare. "The high and mighty Team Monarch actually helped you raid the tops? What did you promise them?"

Setting the bag down, the shorter male took a seat next to Yuugo before answering. "Turns out they had a similar goal as us tonight. They didn't say why though, my guess is it had something to do with Shinji **[1]**."

Everyone collectively rolled their eyes, even Yuugo who didn't really understand what they were talking about. "He's always shooting too far, what could he be planning this time?" Jonathan simply shrugged, not saying anything more. "Other than that, it seems there's a new gang trying to conquer all of Satellite. I think it was called, Team Satisfaction." X, who had been half listening up until now, scoffed. "Buncha new blood probably doesn't know the first thing about gang turf wars. We ain't got nothin to worry about."

"I dunno X, I hear they've already taken down three other gangs." X seemed a bit curious by this. "Which ones?" The teen was quick to answer. "Team Alder, Souless, and Enraged. Those north ones if I remember correctly." 

"Ha, those gangs are the lowest of the low, so I say good riddance!" 

A few taps of the pan was all Alice needed to break to chatter. "Aight y'all, enough talking it's time to eat." Yuugo's eyes instantly lit up at the just the mention of dinner, he couldn't wait to eat as in his defense, he was starving. The group laughed warmly as they watched Yuugo scramble to be the first one with a plate, they'd have time to talk more after dinner.

* * *

 

Yuugo shook his hands dry, having just finished washing them clean of all the grease from the food. Wiping them on his shirt briefly crossed his mind, if it wasn't for spotting the goggled teen Yukiji, he might have actually done so. Instead, he followed the teen over to the fire pit where he was putting out the last of the hot coals for the night. He seemed to be in a world of his own as he approached, his navy blue eyes focused on the task, he didn't even hear the child run up to him. Puffing his cheeks out, annoyed at the teens unaware state.

He tugged lightly on the back of Yukiji's shirt, gaining his attention but not before accidentally touching on of the hot coals if only for a second but still burning his hand, he quickly jerked his hand away with a yelp, just avoiding any serious burns. He shook his hand to cool it down, eye brows knitted together with frustration.

Yuugo looked on, not completely aware that his friend's burnt hand was partly his doing. "You okay?" At least he cares, Yukiji thought with a tired sigh. His hand still stung, but the pain was bearable for now. "I'm fine I'm fine." He says in a tired voice, he really couldn't wait to finally get some sleep. Yuugo, accepted his reply without a second thought. A grin quickly grew on his face as he bounced up and down on the heels of his shoes. "Yukiji, didja get any cards? Didja?" The teen comically slumped over, he really was tired but decided to play it up just a bit. "Aww Yuugo, can't it wait til morning?" Yuugo furiously shook his head, he wanted a straight answer and he wanted it now. 

Having given up on trying to get Yuugo to be patient for once, Yukiji reach for his deck holder attached to his belt, taking out three cards. If it was possible for ones eyes to grow any larger, Yukiji wasn't sure. Yuugo's aqua blue eyes shone with a brightness the teen hadn't seen before, completely absorbed with one in particular, a pure white dragon with black segments along it's body and tail slightly transparent shard like wings that almost matched his eyes in color if not a bit darker. 

Yuugo reached out to touch the card, stopping half way as he wasn't sure if the teen would let him hold it, a warm smile and a nod quickly dispelled his uncertainty, carefully taking the card from his hands and examining it further. "Clear Wing.." He whispered with a trance like stare at the card.

                   

Yukiji noted the oddity that was the child's knowledge of the monster's name, despite the fact that Yuugo didn't know how to read. Maybe someone had told him about the card? Whatever the reason, Yukiji didn't dwell on it too long, already back to cleaning up the fire pit, leaving Yuugo to admire the card for a bit longer.

"Can I keep it?"

The teen waved his hand in dismissal, shouting a "Sure, just be careful with it." over his shoulder. Yuugo giggled to himself then raced off to put his new card somewhere safe which so happened to be in the corner of an abandoned building, not far from where they slept.

He sat his card down on his bed while he move aside a few rocks stacked in the corner, revealing his own deck holder. He snatched it from it's place among the rocks and sat down, plucking his new card from his bed, taking the rest of his deck out of the case and spreading them out neatly in rows until he finally sat Clear Wing amongst them. "Guys, meet Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. She's new so be nice to her okay?" He sat there in silence for a bit, he almost had a complete deck. 37 cards, mostly monsters, but there were some spells and traps mixed in as well. 

"When I get older, I'm gonna be the best duelist in the whole world!" He laughed, his arms outstretched. 

"With you guys, we'll be unbeatable."

* * *

 

Next time: Yuugo practices his dueling skills with Jonathan when suddenly an unexpected visitor collapses nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, I know it isn't exactly the longest chapter on earth, but i hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> [1] Yes, it is that Shinji, the Weber himself is plotting something. What could it be?


End file.
